


hyung, not me

by ineedjeffrey



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dirty Talk, Food Kink, Injured Mark Lee, Light Bondage, M/M, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Verbal Humiliation, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedjeffrey/pseuds/ineedjeffrey
Summary: Mark Lee was extremely needy and a only a Lee Donghyuck was in sight to help him.(or just Mark Lee being horny after Donghyuck caught him beating his meat.)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	hyung, not me

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to adriana @suhyuckie on twt for helping me with the idea for this idk what this is

"Stop whining and just go there." Renjun shoved Donghyuck away.

The younger continued his annoying whines as he clung into Renjun's arms. "I don't wanna. I hate it there."

"Stop overreacting. You'll just deliver the fruits that the noona bought for Mark hyung." The older removed Donghyuck's hand on his arm and walked back to the van.

Mark Lee was injured after a long practice day and had to stay in their dorm while the other members go to their respective schedules. Though Donghyuck literally lived in the same dorm, he was away for almost two weeks because he crashed over the dreamies' dorm to play with them. Johnny was too busy working out for his shoot so he couldn't play with their 127 maknae. 

"Hey!" Renjun shouted from the van. 

"Fucking get inside already and put the fruits in the tray that Taeyong hyung told you about! I wanna go home now!"

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, "Alright, drama queen."

_

"Not this." Mark was busy fidgeting through his laptop to find something. He's looking for porn, obviously. His favorite one, to be specific. 

He liked that particular video so much for some unknown reason. It took him approximately 3 minutes to find the video that was 6 minutes long. Short porn is pretty convenient, you see. He's not gonna spend half an hour beating his meat in fear of someone catching him moaning and squirming on his computer chair.

Though he was alone in the dorm, he still played his favorite short porn because someone might come barging in. 

Like the last time, when Donghyuck caught him all sprawled out naked on his bed, veiny hand down his cock, pumping like a mad man. Mark was beyond embarrassed when his younger member saw him in such a trance. Donghyuck left the dorm instantly after that night and had not came back for two weeks already. Jungwoo told Mark that Donghyuck was staying in the dreamies' dorm, and he couldn't help but feel guilty after what happened. 

But as filthy as it may sound, Mark liked the idea of Donghyuck watching him. He liked the embarrassment he felt when Donghyuck's wide eyes glided across his naked body that night. He liked the blush on Donghyuck's face as the younger scrambled to get out of the room as fast as he could. Mark didn't have the time to apologize for that mini show because he had a very busy schedule the following days. Truthfully, Mark did not feel the need to apologize. Well, yeah, it was filthy as hell , but he liked the filth so much that he sometimes imagined the situation happening twice. He didn't know if Donghyuck liked what he saw. What he knew is that Donghyuck's gonna be awkward as hell. 

"H-Hyung?" Mark thought he was just hallucinating when he heard Donghyuck's voice in the living room. He continued on what he was doing until he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

He immediately pulled out the plug of his computer and hurriedly wiped his hands with the toilet paper beside him. He pulled up his sweatpants and looked at his reflection from the mirror in front his bed. He looked like a mess, so he brushed his hand through his hair and opened his door to reveal Donghyuck in his plain white shirt and disheveled hair.

"Hey," Donghyuck walked back to the kitchen and started to take out the fruits from the plastic bag. He proceeded to the sink to wash the apples and Mark just watched from behind. 

The older had an aching erection behind his grey sweatpants and he tried his best to conceal it with his oversized hoodie. He couldn't help but release silent grunts because of the ache in his crotch. He needed a release. 

"Are you okay?" Donghyuck asked innocently, seeing the discomfort on Mark's face. It took Mark a few seconds to respond to that simple question because he was trying his best not to let out some weird sounds. Donghyuck reached for the older's forehead and pressed his palm against it. 

"Do you have a fever?" The younger asked. Mark immediately stepped back, feeling fire burn through his system with the simple touch from the younger member. He avoided the gaze of the younger and distracted himself with the fruits.

"Oh, Taeyong hyung asked me to bring it. I don't know how that would help your sprained ankle but yeah," Donghyuck said as he continued to wash the apples.

"Can you peel the orange for me, Hyuck?" Mark managed to croak.

Donghyuck nodded, "Sure."

Mark watched as the younger peeled the orange quickly and he couldn't help but indulge in the sight of Donghyuck's efficient hands. He sighed and wondered how good those hands would feel around his aching cock. 

He was cut off from his thoughts when Donghyuck ate a part of the orange. The juice dripped from his mouth and he wiped it. Mark, on the other hand, felt like he was being punished for doing so bad. He wanted to touch Donghyuck so much and he didn't know why or how.

"What?" Donghyuck asked when he noticed his hyung staring at him.

"Gimme some." Mark said.

"Here," Donghyuck tossed the orange to Mark but the latter just made the fruit roll over the cold marble table.

"Not that." Mark said as he stood up.

"Huh?" Hyuck asked, confused.

"This." Mark's lips immediately met the younger. 

Donghyuck's eyes grew wide and he tried to push the older away, failing halfway when he found himself enjoying the warm feel of Mark's lips on him. The younger found himself enjoying the kiss and it suddenly got deeper and more passionate. Mark bit the younger's lower lip, seeking for entrance which Donghyuck immediately gave.

Donghyuck realized what was happening and pushed his hyung away. His eyes were wide from shock. What the fuck did just happen? 

"Hyuck," Mark called him in a tone that sounded so sinful to be true, and the younger met the older's eyes with intimidation and fear. 

"Hyung, not me." Donghyuck whispered.

"Why not?"

Five seconds later, they were lost in each other's wet kisses. Mark raised Donghyuck to sit on the cold marble table. Donghyuck tried his best to keep up with Mark's quick movements and later on, he found himself half naked while Mark remained completely dressed on top of him. 

Orange pieces were scattered all over the table and Mark gave Hyuck one, shoving it to the younger's mouth.

"So fucking pretty." Mark whispered as he kissed Hyuck's neck for a few seconds only to go back to the younger's lips.

It was heaven to Mark; the taste of Hyuck's lips and the orange scent from the fruit. He continued to drown Hyuck with kisses and stopped when he could feel the nimble hands of the younger fidgeting along his waistline.

"Mark, fuck." Donghyuck whispered through gritted teeth, eyes shut tight as Mark trailed feathery kisses along his collarbone. 

"Where are your manners?" Mark said against the younger's golden skin. 

"H-Hyung," Donghyuck corrected himself. 

"That's more like it." Mark smiled against the kiss. "What do you want, baby?" 

"Touch me." Donghyuck whispered, and Mark was more than happy to oblige. He reached out his hand to palm Donghyuck's erection against the thin fabric of his boxers. 

Donghyuck whined. His hands immediately flew to Marks hair, tugging at it lightly when he was unable to suppress the overwhelming waves of pleasure that the older was making him feel. 

Mark found the younger's perky nipples, and Donghyuck screamed when Mark took one inside his mouth. He licks the bud, forming patterns over it, sending another wave of ecstasy to the younger. 

"Hyung, fuck. More." 

Donghyuck felt his world turn upside down. His eyes couldn't open themselves as he was far too focused on feeling all the sensations that Mark was making him feel. He didn't know that such pleasure was possible, until Mark proved him wrong. It was insane, mind-shattering even. 

Mark switched to the other nipple, and he fastened his pace on palming the erection of the younger. Donghyuck squirmed and squirmed, the pleasure making him anything but stiff. 

"Hyung, please." He whispered through gritted teeth. 

Then, Mark suddenly stopped. He stepped back, looking at the younger with amusement. 

"No, no!" Donghyuck shouted, feeling frustrated with the sudden halt of the pleasure he was feeling. Tears started to form in his eyes as he looked straight at the older. 

"Hyung, please. Come on!" He whined and squirmed, still sprawled out on the marble counter. 

"What do you want, Hyuck? Tell me." Mark teased. 

Donghyuck struggled to grab Mark's hand, and he started to hold it and roamed it all over his body, desperate to feel something. 

"Tell me what you want, baby." 

Donghyuck growled in frustration, "You, please hyung. Touch me." 

Mark obliged, his hand found its way back to the tent in the younger's boxers. 

"Just touch you? Do you only want this, Hyuck? Do you just want my hands? Or do you want my cock buried deep inside your hole?" Mark hissed, looking over the squirming Donghyuck. 

"Do you only want me to jerk you off? Or do you want me to pound on your small hole until your legs get too shaky to even walk? Tell me, do you not want me to slam this cock inside you? Make you feel good?" 

"Do you not want me to bend you over like the whore that you are? That's all you are. A whore for my cock." 

"Do you want me to thrust inside your pathetic hole? Do you wanna feel my come inside you? Do you wanna see it drip down your legs? Do you wanna taste and swallow it? Come on, Hyuck. Tell me what you want." Mark said, twisting one of Donghyuck's nipple. 

" I — oh fuck. I want everything, Hyung. Everything, please." Donghyuck cried, still grinding desperately against Mark's palm. 

"Alright, everything for my baby." Mark said as he removed his palm and removed every piece of clothing over him, leaving him completely naked for the younger's eyes to marvel on.

He removed Donghyuck's boxer and trailed kisses on the younger's waist, making the younger shudder and squirm. He stepped back, pulling the younger's arm to help him sit up. 

"On your knees and on the floor. Now." He said, and the younger immediately obliged.

Donghyuck's knees met the ground and he looked up to Mark, glistening eyes full of lust and frustration. Mark reached out his hand to run his fingers on the younger's soft brown locks. 

"You're so pretty, baby." Mark said, turning completely to face the younger. 

Mark's large cock accidentally hit the cheek of the younger, and Donghyuck closed his eyes in response, indulging in the feeling of the warm and sticky muscle hitting his cheek. Mark slapped Donghyuck's cheek with his cock for a few times, aroused by the filthy scene. 

"Look at you enjoying this. Such a whore, Hyuck. Do you like this? Huh? Do you like getting hit by my cock? Fucking slut." Mark hit Donghyuck's cheek with his cock harder this time. "You love it, huh? You love my cock, you whore. Now, won't you be a good boy and make hyung feel good?" 

Donghyuck immediately nodded, opening his mouth. Mark positioned his cock in front of the younger's mouth, shivering when he felt the younger's warm breath greeting his erection. 

"Then, suck." Mark said, thrusting into the younger's mouth, hissing at the warmth that greeted him.

He picked up his pace and started to thrust harder and faster. Mark grabs a fistful of Donghyuck's brown hair and moaned when Donghyuck gagged against his cock. 

"You're so good, hyuck. So fucking good. Look at you letting me fuck your mouth. Look at you letting me abuse your throat. Do you like this so much, you slut? Come on. Tell me you love this. Tell me you love having my cock inside your pretty mouth." 

Donghyuck could only look at him in response. He was choking on the older's cock, which didn't allow him to respond to the older's dirty words. He looked up at Mark, hoping that he was doing good enough for a first timer, and Mark seemed to understand. 

"Yeah, baby. You're doing so good. Your mouth is amazing. You're my fuck toy now. You're mine, hyuck. All mine to fuck. Mouth mine to abuse." Mark hissed, letting his head fall back with the ecstacy. 

"Oh, fuck. Hyuck, I'm close." Mark said, his pace doubled as he chased his release. 

"Ohhh, fuck. Holy fuck. Hyuck, suck me more, baby. Suck me dry." Mark whispered incoherently. 

"Close your eyes." Mark told the younger and a second later, he came on the younger's face. 

Mark's cum felt warm on Donghyuck's face, and the younger was about to clean it off, but Mark pulled him up, rewarding him with a kiss. Donghyuck was shocked to feel Mark licking his own cum off the younger's face. 

"That was insane. Now, on all fours, babe." He instructed. 

Donghyuck obliged immediately, his weak arms against the cold floor. Out of nowhere, he heard Mark open a bottle of lube. From the faint reflection on the refrigerator, Donghyuck could see Mark apply lube on his fingers. 

The younger was suddenly reminded of where they were. The kitchen was a place to eat and them doing this dirty deed inside the kitchen felt wrong in all aspect. But Donghyuck had no more time to complain when he felt Mark's finger on his rim.

"Is this your first?" Mark asked, lightly caressing the younger's ass cheek. 

Donghyuck only nodded, feeling nervous with the sudden reminder that he's never done this before. 

"Alright, lemme prep you up real good. We need to be patient for this to work smoothly. Alright, hyuck?" Mark asked in a concerned tone. 

Mark slowly entered one digit. He slowly rocks his finger back and forth, testing the waters before anything else. He didn't want to hurt the younger. 

"Oh," Donghyuck whispered in amusement. 

Mark smiled to himself, slowly adding another finger. Donghyuck felt the burn but he stayed silent, afraid that the older might stop. Mark continued to push his fingers in and out of the younger's hole, slowly fastening the pace. 

"Fuck, you're insanely tight." Mark commented, and Donghyuck wasn't sure how to react to that. 

Mark sped up a little when he observed Donghyuck being comfortable. 

"Shit, hyung." Donghyuck said, when he started to feel another wave of pleasure. 

Mark added to his pace, and sooner he found himself pumping in and out in a fast pace. Donghyuck bended more, wanting to feel more from the older's talented fingers. 

"Faster, hyung." Donghyuck whispered, and Mark went faster, sending another wave of ecstasy to the younger, just as Donghyuck had expected. What he didn't expect though, was when he felt a warm and wet muscle circling his entrance. 

"H-hyung?" Donghyuck called. 

"Shh, baby. Let hyung taste you more. You taste so good, hyuck. Holy fuck." 

Mark started to pump extremely fast, changing his angle to hit a particular bundle of nerves. 

"Oh, fuck!" Donghyuck shouted when Mark hit his prostate with his two fingers. 

Donghyuck was about to go insane when he felt Mark lapping on his entrance while also pumping his fingers inside, hitting his prostate multiple times. He whispered the words, most of it telling Mark to go faster and deeper. Donghyuck felt the knot on his stomach grow tighter, and he knew he was so close to cumming. 

"H-Hyung, I'm so close." 

Donghyuck immediately regretted his words when Mark instantly stopped his abuse to the younger's hole. To say that Donghyuck was annoyed is an understatement. He was furious, and he wanted to feel more, but Mark had stopped touching him and the younger felt cold with the sudden abandonment. 

"Hyung! Why did you stop? I was so— ow!" 

Donghyuck winced in pain when he felt Mark's hand slap his ass. It was strong, and the younger knew it would leave some marks. Donghyuck was about to protest, but when Mark slapped him again, he found himself enjoying it. 

"Listen here, slut. You don't tell me what to do. You're my slut, and you take what I give, understood?" Mark whispered violently as he gave Hyuck's anothet slap. 

"I decide when to fuck you, and when to leave you undone. You fucking get that?" Mark said, his rough hand suddenly on the back of Hyuck's neck. 

"Y-yes, hyung." Donghyuck replied. 

"This is your punishment for being so needy, for wanting my cock too much." Mark said again, slapping Donghyuck twice this time, and the younger felt pleasure rather than pain. 

Donghyuck was about to let out a moan, but he heard his phone rang from his cross-body bag. 

"Oh shit, Renjun." Donghyuck whispered as he hurriedly stood up to answer the call. 

"Hey! Where the fuck are you? I took a nap when you went in and now I wake up and you're still not here!" 

"I'm sorry — shit." Donghyuck couldn't continue his words when he felt Mark's hand on his cock, pumping slowly, the older's lips against the younger's ear, smiling against it. 

"Did you just curse at me?! You brat, come here! I wanna go home now!" Renjun screamed from the other line. 

Donghyuck's face contorted when he felt Mark pump faster and biting his earlobe from behind. Mark's body was hot against Donghyuck, and the younger tried his best to suppress a moan. 

"I-I'll, uh, uhm — oh fuck." 

"Lee Haechan! I'm killing you when I see you! Stop cursing at me!" Renjun shouted again. 

"Renjun-ah, I'm sorry. I'll stay here for a while, Mark h-hyung and I have some things to — shit, talk about." Donghyuck half-heartedly said. 

"I can't believe you made me wait! Fine! I'm leaving!" 

When Donghyuck ended the call, he was convulsing as he chased an orgasm when Mark pumped in an inhumane pace. But when Donghyuck was about to come, Mark gripped his cock hard, preventing a release. 

"Hyung, let me cum. Please, I've been good. Please, hyung." Donghyuck cried as Mark nibbled his earlobe. 

"No." 

Mark entered Donghyuck without a warning, earning a high-pitched moan from the younger. He settled there, preventing himself to pound on the younger to allow him adjust to his size. Donghyuck grabbed the edge of the marble counter, as he impatiently rocked himself back at Mark. 

"Stop moving." Mark hissed but Donghyuck didn't follow. 

"Fuck, baby. I said stop moving. You're gonna hurt yourself." Mark said, gripping the younger's hips tightly to stop him from moving. 

Donghyuck was too gone, and he wanted to feel more, so he touched himself, circling his own hand around his cock, pumping slowly. 

"Now, who told you to touch yourself?" Mark slapped Donghyuck's hands away. 

"H-Hyung, please." Donghyuck cried. 

Mark pulled an apron from its hanger and tied it around the younger's hand, not allowing Donghyuck to touch himself. 

"Hyung, no please. I just wanna —fuck." Donghyuck couldn't continue his words when he felt Mark pounding into him animalistically. 

"See I was trying to be gentle but you're such a slut. Now I have no choice but destroy this little hole of yours." Mark hissed, breathing ragged as he pounded with strength and speed. 

Donghyuck moaned and moaned Mark's name, unable to suppress the pleasure he was feeling. God, Mark was so big, and the way he pounded on Donghyuck like his life depended on it made Donghyuck feel like he was on seventh heaven.

"But you'd like that, wouldn't you? You'd like being fucked and ruined by my cock? You want to be destroyed by me and ask for my cock over and iver again? You're a whore for my cock, aren't you?" 

"Tell me, whose cock is so good to you? Tell me whose making you reach heaven, Hyuck. Use that mouth." 

"You!" Donghyuck screamed. "Holy fuck, you! Shit, ohhh, hyung this is so good." 

Mark was pleased, and he thrust into Donghyuck faster and harder, hitting his prostate on a new angle. 

"God, baby, you're so tight. I could do this all day. Fuck you until walking is hard for you. Fuck you until you find yourself begging and wishing for my cock." 

Donghyuck was far from being able to respond as he felt the familiar sensation in his belly. 

"Fuck, hyung. I'm so close. I'm cumming." 

"Then cum. Cum for me baby." Mark whispered as he thrust particularly hard and Donghyuck immediately spilled his cum on his belly, some on the countertop. 

"Ohhh, fuck hyuck. Fuck fuck fuuuck." Mark chanted, chasing his own orgasm as Donghyuck clenched around his cock from his own orgasm. A few thrust later and Mark spilled inside the younger's hole, resting his sweaty forehead on the younger's shoulder blade. He whispered soft praises, losing strength from his mind-shattering orgasm. 

Donghyuck shivered in over sensitivity when he felt Mark's finger enter him, collecting his cum in his fingers. 

"Taste me, baby." Mark whispered putting his finger inside the younger's mouth, and Donghyuck knew what to do, twirling his tongue between the older's finger. 

Mark pulled out his dick softly while Donghyuck was still sucking his fingers. He makes the younger sit on the countertop but he noticed the cum on the marble surface. He quickly licked it up. 

"H-Hyung, you didn't have to." Donghyuck worriedly said. 

"I wanted to taste you." Mark said, licking Donghyuck's belly as well when he noticed strings of cum there too. 

All it took was another moan from the younger and Mark was hard again. Donghyuck noticed, laughing ay the older's unbelievable stamina. 

"It's not my fault that you're unbelievably hot." Mark reasoned out. 

"I thought you had an injury?" Donghyuck teased the older. 

"I did. It healed pretty fast but I think it's gonna hurt again." Mark pouted. 

"I'm too tired for another round, hyung." Donghyuck sighed. 

"Well, just watch me jerk off, I guess." Mark said. 

Donghyuck laughed, "God, yiu and your filthy mouth." 

Mark smiled, handing Donghyuck his clothes as he walked back to his room, the younger stalking behind him. 

Looks like it's gonna be a long night for them.

Meanwhile, a confused Renjun is laid on his bed, puzzled by the sudden attitude of his younger dream member. 

"He said he hated being there and je suddenly stayed because of Mark hyung? Lee Haechan is so weird — no wait, were they fucking?!" 

And Renjun swore to choke Donghyuck when he showed up on the dreamies' dorm again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not seeing heaven's gates i just know


End file.
